


Stop Pushing People Away

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Genma needs more love, Night shift - Freeform, Reader is scared of ninjas, Spending Christmas alone, reader is shy, reader lives with best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) has to spend Christmas alone for the first time in a village that she just moved to.





	Stop Pushing People Away

**Author's Note:**

> (B/F) means best friend by the way

It was that time of year again. Christmas.  You always loved Christmas but this year it would be different seeing as you just moved to Konoha. (B/F) had convinced you to move across the country to a town full of ninjas. ‘You need to get out of your comfort zone’ she said, ‘You need to try new things’. Well, it turned out that it was a horrible idea. You had always been a shy person and had always had a fear of ninjas which was rightly justified. During one of the Great Ninja Wars, a large group of ninja had swept through and interrogated the adults of your village. Being just a child, you didn’t know what was going on when the ninjas began beating your parents and demanding answers. You couldn’t remember which village they were from so you had developed a fear of all of them.

 

It was three weeks before Christmas day when (B/F) told you the news. She would be going to the Land of Earth for the holiday season, leaving you to spend Christmas alone and friendless. “So, I guess I’ll see you in a month (Y/N).”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” You replied, not looking away from the video game you were playing.

 

“Come one (Y/N),” (B/F) whined, “Don’t be such a downer. I'm only gone for a month.”

 

“Yeah, leaving me alone, with no friends, in a village populated with people I'm scared of. But no, I’ll totally be fine.” You tried not to put too much venom into your words, but it came out harsher than intended.

 

“Fine, if you wanna be a bitch about it then good,” She said grabbing her bags. “Your fear isn’t justified, and maybe if you would actually go out and talk to people you would make some more friends, but you’re not going to down my mood. Goodbye (Y/N).” With that, she slammed the door leaving you alone and steaming. It wasn’t your fault you were shy. You ran a hand through your hair and quit the game, not looking forward to the next month.

 

 

_______

 

 

A week had passed with little incident, but you had become quite lonely though you would never admit it to anyone. It wasn’t as if you could make friends at work because you worked the night shift alone. Your life consisted of sleeping, eating, watching Netflix, playing video games, and working. There wasn’t much time to do anything else. Sighing, you looked at the clock. 10:20. You packed your bag and left the house, heading towards work. Scrolling through your music you found a good song and shoved your headphones on hoping that it would distract you from anyone who walked by. The one thing that you hated was walking in the dark to work, especially in a town full of ninjas. A hand touched your shoulder pulling you from your thoughts and making you cry out. You spun around causing your headphones to fly off only to see a man with a lazy smile on his face with some kind of sharp metal spike sticking out of his mouth. Your eyes scanned his body and saw that he was wearing standard Konoha village gear. He was a ninja. You froze with fear and your eyes went wide.

 

“Hey, miss,” He said, “I saw you walking alone and was wondering if I could escort you to where you were going. It’s not that safe to be out this late at night.”

 

“I, I, uh-” words wouldn’t form as your mind was racked with fear.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The man remarked, his brows knitting together. “Are you alright miss?” You could only nod. “I'm Genma by the way. You must be (B/F)’s friend who just moved here. She’s talked a lot about you. It’s (Y/N) right?”

 

“She, she hangs out with you?” You stuttered hoping that your fear wasn’t too prominent.

 

“Yeah,” He said with a coy smile. “She’s the life of the party.”

 

“That sounds about right.” You said, your fear dissipating slightly at the thought of (B/F). Genma chuckled. 

 

“Yeah she always brightens up everyone’s day when we come back from a mission.” That statement brought your fear back.

 

“I really need to get going. I have to be at work for 11:00” You stammered and started to walk away.

 

“I’ll escort you then.” He concluded casually and fell into step with you.

 

“Uhm,” You started, not knowing how to tell him to fuck off. You were too shy and afraid to even really talk to him. _I’ll just let him escort me this time and then it’ll be over._ You tried not to power walk the entire way, so it didn’t seem like you wanted to get away from him. For the rest of the walk, Genma filled the silence with ridiculous stories about (B/F)’s parties that she would host. Most of them seemed so far-fetched that they were hard to believe. By the end of the walk, you were laughing at a particularly funny one about the time Genma had found (B/F) passed out in a pig pen at someone's barn party. Perhaps you were less afraid now because you had a common ground.

 

“I take it this is where you work?” Genma questioned as you came to a stop in front of a large grocery store.

 

“Uh, yeah.” You said snapping back to reality. “So, thanks, I guess.” You said shyly, a sliver of fear still hazing over your words.

 

“Well, have a good day, night, at work,” Genma said and turned and left without another word. You walked into the store and headed for your department feeling very confused. How could he have been so, nice? Ninjas were supposed to be cold blooded-killers. They were the ones who started the Great Ninja Wars, they had beaten your neighbours. _Not these ones,_ the small voice in the back of your head said. Even so, the fear still lingered there, latched onto your consciousness not willing to ever let go.

 

The next day you left for work and none other then Genma was waiting outside for you. This continued for another week. Truthfully, it was almost nice to walk with him because it made you feel a little less lonely. By the end of the second week, you had detached some of the fear that was associated with ninjas and, dare you say it, made a friend. Genma could be so sarcastic sometimes and a borderline ass but so could you. You kind of enjoyed it. For the first while because of your shyness, it had been mostly Genma who talked. He talked about (B/F), about his other ninja friends, the parties they had, and his childhood. Eventually, by the end of the week, he had you talking, your need for connection outweighing your shyness. You told him about the video games you liked and learned that he liked the same kind of video games and you actually shared the same favourite show as well. You told him about where you grew up but left out the part about the ninjas coming to attack your village. But unfortunately, Genma somehow already knew.

 

“(Y/N), I'm sorry,” Genma apologized, seemingly on behalf of all ninjas. “Our village tried to evacuate your village, but we were intercepted by another shinobi village.” By this time, you had made it to work. You were so uncomfortable that you just left him there on the sidewalk without another word. _How could that be? They were going to save us?_ You didn’t understand. You couldn’t understand. Ninjas were horrible people, all they did was kill and cause pain.

 

That night you though long and hard about the words Genma had spoken. Maybe the best way to get over this fear was to tell Genma about it. A small part of you desperately wanted to. Genma seemed like a really nice guy. Sure, he could be sarcastic and crude at times but again, so could you. You were both so similar and yet so different. Letting out a long breath you decided that tomorrow you would tell Genma the truth, no matter how hard it would be.

 

For the rest of the night and most of the next day, you were pacing the house, going over the words you would say to Genma in your head over and over again. You could do this, you had to. You looked at the clock and saw that it was time. Putting your lunch in your bag you descended the stairs and stopped at the front door. You took a deep breath and opened it expecting to see Genma waiting there; only, he wasn’t there. You stepped outside and looked at your watch. Maybe he was late. Looking up and down the street you waited for him. Five minutes passed, and he still wasn’t there. Finally, after ten minutes he still didn’t show so you headed to work by yourself for the first time in two weeks.

 

You racked your mind trying to figure out why Genma didn’t show and only one thought was at the top of the list. He didn’t show because you just left him outside without even looking at him. That seemed the most likely. Somehow you always managed to fuck things up. Looks like you lost your only friend and it was all your fault.

 

For the next few days, you waited outside your house for an extra ten minutes just in case Genma happened to show up. He didn’t. Things went back to the way they were before: work, sleep, eat, repeat. Christmas was also fast approaching. There were only two days left until the holiday and you would be spending it alone. Sighing, you slowly made your way down the stairs and out the door with your headphones in. You closed the door and started your trek to work when a hand grabbed your shoulder. Nearly falling over from fright, you turned to see none other than Genma.

 

“What are you doing here?” You asked breathlessly, still recovering from the scare.

 

“Oh, you know just enjoying the cold night.” He said sarcastically. “I'm walking you to work (Y/N).”

 

“But I thought you hated me.” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. Genma’s brows knitted in confusion.

 

“Why would I hate you?”

 

“Well, you weren’t walking me to work for the past week, so I thought that you were mad because I just walked away from you that other night when you were talking to me about-” You rambled on until Genma interrupted you.

 

“(Y/N) that’s not it at all.” He said to you. “Come on, let's start walking.” The two of you began the walk to work as he continued. “That other night I was going to tell you that I had to go on a mission for a few days, that’s why I wasn’t here to walk you to work. (Y/N), I know how hard it is for you to be around ninjas, around me.”

 

“What?” You questioned, your eyes wide.

 

“I know that you're scared of ninjas (Y/N).” He said casually. _How could he know?_ “It was pretty evident on your face the first night that we met, and uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly guilty. “(B/F) told me.”

 

“She did what?!” You yelled feeling betrayed.

 

“Hey, calm down and just listen alright?” Genma said. “She wanted me to show you that not all ninja are like the ones who attacked your village. At first, I thought it would just be a chore for me. Honestly, I didn’t want to do it at all. But I did it because (B/F) is my friend.”

 

“Wow, that’s just great.” You interrupted him, sarcasm dripping from your words. “If you think I'm just a chore then maybe you should just fuck off then.”

 

“Good gods your so much like me it's almost scary,” Genma muttered. “Maybe if you would just let me continue.” He shot a pointed look towards you. You just glared. “Now, as I was saying, I _thought_ it would be a chore. But it turned out that we have so much in common that I actually wanted to get to know you better.” Now you felt like an idiot. “And, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to the Christmas party for the village but if you want me to fuck off…” He trailed off shooting an impartial glance your way.

 

“You don’t have to be a dick about it.” You grumbled. “I'm sorry. If you didn’t notice before, I'm not the best person to spend time with.”

 

“I don’t want the best person. I think I could settle for a sarcastic, shy, and feisty person.” You punched him in the shoulder. “Does that mean you’ll go with me?” He asked rubbing his arm with a grin.

 

“No, it means that I think you’re a dick.” You answered and stuck out your tongue, “But yes. I guess I could make some time in my busy schedule to fit you and your Christmas party in.”

 

“Am I going to have to make appointments now?” He asked with a sarcastic smile.

 

“Oh yes, I’ll get you my secretaries number.” By now you had yet again made it to work. “Also, what kind of party is this? Am I going to have to wear a ballgown?” Genma snorted.

 

“Since it’s the only time of year when there are no missions it’s a pretty fancy thing. You know the guys wear suits, the girls wear dresses, but not ballgowns.” He answered and turned to you. “You sure you're going to be okay to go?” Your stomach knotted in fear and anticipation.

 

“I mean, you didn’t turn out so bad so I'm sure the others couldn’t be any worse than you.”

 

“Haha very funny.” He shot a grin at you. “You do have Christmas off though, right?

 

“Yup! Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded and walked away from you. _What the hell just happened?_ What happened to the shy girls you usually were? Why did you feel so comfortable around Genma? This time, you didn’t feel any fear when you were with him. Was it because you were so similar? There were so many questions. And to top it off you were going with him to a Christmas party that would be full of ninja. Sighing, you let your thoughts fade away when you began work.

 

Christmas day had rolled around, and you had no idea what to wear. Fancy, that’s what Genma had said. That was just great; you didn’t even know if you had a dress in your closet. You flipped your computer open and decided that it was time to call (B/F). It was later in the day now, so she probably wouldn’t be with family.

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” She answered with a smile.

 

“Hey,” You said and threw yourself onto the bed, looking at (B/F). She seemed so happy. “I just wanted to say sorry for being a bitch the day you left.”

 

“Its alright (Y/N). I wasn’t the nicest person either.” (B/F) apologized as well.

 

“But I do have something to ask you. Two things actually.” You said.

 

“Shoot.” She replied.

 

“First of all, why the hell would you tell Genma that I had a fear of ninjas?!” You seethed trying not to get too angry. It did work out well in the end.

 

“Uhh,” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I just knew that you guys would hit it off because you guys have so much in common. And I knew that you would need a friend because you would get lonely, no matter how much you told me and yourself that you wouldn’t. I'm sorry (Y/N). But you needed to see that not all ninjas are like the ones who attacked your village. Please forgive me (Y/N).”

 

“The second question I had,” You said ignoring (B/F)’s apology, “is what should I wear to this damn ninja Christmas party?”

 

“WHAT?!” (B/F) squealed with delight. “You're going with Genma aren’t you?” She sang.

 

“Yes, I am, and yes I forgive you too.” You answered, a blush creeping onto your cheeks. After that, you spent an hour with (B/F) who was trying to help you find the perfect outfit. Unfortunately, you didn’t have much in your closet when it came to fancy dresses. Surprisingly you had a few dresses in there, but they were all super casual.

 

“Okay, dude, we have to go shopping when I get back! Especially if you're going to be going out on more dates with Genma.” She said with an excited smile.

 

“Oh gods (B/F).” You muttered as you rummaged through your closet, “This isn’t a date.”

 

“Sure it isn’t.” She said with a sly smile. “Come on, let's go to my room. You can borrow one of my dresses.” You walked to the closest closet when (B/F) said,

 

“My dresses are in the other closet.” You rolled your eyes at the number of clothes she had and headed to the opposite closet. You opened it to see it full of dresses.

 

“Holy shit (B/F)! How many dresses do you have?” You ran your hands through them all. There had to be at least thirty dresses here.

 

“It’s my guilty pleasure.” She chuckled. After trying on a ton of dresses, you finally decided on one, well (B/F) kind of forced you to choose it. It was a beautiful mint green two-piece dress. The skirt was a soft chiffon that was layered, falling all the way to the floor trailing behind you with a delicately jewelled belt.  The top was stunning. The entire top was jewelled with silver diamonds that you hoped weren’t actually real. Even the light in (B/F) sent sparkles shining all around the room. “You look gorgeous!” (B/F) gushed, already very excited for you.

 

“Are you sure this looks good?” You asked as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your finger traced the skin that was exposed at your midriff. Maybe it was too much.

 

“Dude, you pull it off even better than I can!” She squealed. “Genma is going to fall over when he sees you.” Rolling your eyes, you turned away from the mirror.

 

“What about shoes?

 

“Well since I know you despise heels, I won’t make you wear those. Plus, the dress is the perfect length at your height, so heels wouldn’t go anyways.” She answered. “Look in the far-left side of the closet. There should be a shoe box there. Those ones should go great with your dress.” You found the box she was talking about and opened it. They were flat sandals with a beautiful diamond wing on each shoe so that when you put them on it looked like angel wings.

 

“Wow, these are amazing.” You breathed, amazed that (B/F) owned them.

 

“Hehehe I know!” She giggled. “Put them on!” You did just that. Looking in the mirror you thought maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad.

 

Finally, you were completely ready. You had loosely curled your hair a pulled back the front and put on only a little bit of makeup. Now you were sitting on the couch waiting for Genma. He said that he would be there at 9:00 and it was now 8:50 and you were thinking of faking sick. How would you be able to do this? There would be so many ninjas there, maybe all of them would be ninjas. You would be the only civilian there. How were you supposed to talk to them? You’d be too shy to. The doorbell rang. Oh gods. You took a deep breath and forced the sick feeling back down to the pit of your stomach. You descended the stairs slower than you had ever done before and stood at the door. Your hand reached for the handle, but it turned before you could grab it. The door opened to reveal Genma. You tried to hide your reaction when you saw him. He still had his senbon in his mouth. This was the first time you had seen him without his bandana on though. He had bangs. You giggled at the sight.

 

“What?” He asked confused.

 

“I didn’t know you had bangs.” His face became red with embarrassment. “It's cute.” Your eyes moved down to his tie which matched the colour of your dress. “How did you know what colour my dress would be?” You asked.

 

“(B/F) told me.” He mumbled, apparently still embarrassed. He cleared this throat and looked at you. “You look stunning by the way.”

 

“You’re not bad yourself.” You replied with a blush.

 

“Well, we should get going then.” Genma offered his arm which you shyly took and the two of you began walking.

 

“So I take it there are only ninjas at this party?” You asked quietly.

 

“No, everyone goes. The entire village. Villagers and shinobi alike.” Genma replied. “Are you going to be okay there?” He shot a slightly concerned look towards you.

 

“Uh, yeah I should.” You were surprised that the civilians would want to go to the party. You needed to keep an open mind. If the civilians here were okay with the ninjas that you should be too. Everything will be okay. Your arm tightened around Genma’s as the two of you finally approached the main hall of Konoha.

 

“You ready?” He asked as you stopped in front of the building.

 

“Just give me a minute.” You replied trying to steady your breath.

 

“We don’t have to go in (Y/N),” Genma told you, concern growing. You straightened your back and regained your resolve. You could do this.

 

“Let’s go.” You said and practically pulled Genma through the front doors. The sight inside took your breath away. There were beautiful blue and white lights hanging from the ceiling along with sparkling snowflakes. There was a huge Christmas tree decorated in the middle of the dance floor that had hundreds of different coloured lights and decorations hanging from the branches. The walls were also strung full of sparkling lights. The entire building was lit up with nothing other than Christmas lights.

 

“Pretty amazing, hey?” Genma said and smiled at you.

 

“This, wow.” That was all you could say.

 

“Hey, Genma!” You heard someone call, “You finally made it!” A man with spiky hair and dark glasses approached you. “And I see you brought a guest. I’m Aoba.” He said and offered his hand which you took.

 

“(Y/N).” You replied.

 

“Ah you’re (B/F)’s friend, right?” You nodded with a small smile. It seemed like everyone knew (B/F).

 

“Genma!” You heard another person call. This time two people came over. A man and a woman.

 

“Hey, guys. This is (Y/N), (B/F)’s friend.” Genma introduced.

 

“I'm Asuma.” The man said and shook your hand.

 

“And I’m Kurenai.” The woman said and came in for a hug. You slightly cringed when she hugged you but stood firm. “(B/F) has told us so much about you. You look gorgeous by the way! That dress looks so good on you.”

 

“Thanks.” You replied with a shy smile. “You look amazing as well.” She had on a tight flowing red dress with delicate beading on it.

 

“Well, (Y/N) and I are going to get some drinks,” Genma said and pulled you away from the small group that had formed.

 

“Thanks.” You breathed as you calmed down. They weren’t so bad.

 

“Do you drink?” Genma asked as you reached the drink table.

 

“Oh gods yes.” You said and took the cup he offered and downed it in few gulps. Genma raised one of his eyebrows. “Liquid courage.” You replied and motioned for him to fill your cup once more.

 

“You’d better not chug this one.” He chuckled. “This stuff is always pretty powerful.” You chugged it anyways. Genma rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry dad I won’t chug this next one.” You said to him with a grin to which he scowled. “Maybe you need to chug a glass.” You laughed and poked him. The liquid courage was kicking in already. “Let’s go meet some more of your friends.” You said and pulled him away from the table. Genma brought you to a large group of people and a round of introductions took place. Asuma, Kurenai and Aoba were already in the group along with a few new people. Kakashi, the ninja who still wore his headband that covered his eye, Gai, who wore an all green suit, Yamato, who looked relatively normal, Anko, who had awesome purple hair, and a few younger ninjas, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji.

 

Everyone else in the group was talking amongst themselves while you stood there when Kakashi turned to you. “So, you’re (B/F)’s best friend?” Kakashi asked.

 

“Yeah. She’s pretty awesome.” You replied with a smile.

 

“I agree with that,” Kakashi said, something sparkling in his eyes. “If she was here now, she’d probably be dancing on the tables already.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, I hear she’s quite the party animal.” You laughed along with him. You could already tell that Kakashi fancied (B/F) and that made you so happy. She deserved the world. You and Kakashi talked some more about (B/F) and about yourself when you finally excused yourself to the washroom. The liquid courage had made it through your system. You washed your hands in the sink and looked at yourself. Touching your warm flushed cheeks, you smiled widely. This night was going much better than you had thought it would. The alcohol definitely helped with your shyness which in turn helped with your conversation skills. Smiling again you exited the bathroom to see everyone slow dancing on the floor. It was like a kick to the gut. So much for your night going well. Subtly you slipped through the front doors and into the chilling night. You would wait it out like always. Never had you slow danced with someone before. Maybe it was because you never went to the dances because you were so shy. Maybe it was because you had no one to dance with. You felt the sting of tears but forced them back. This was not how the night was going to go. After the song, you would go back in and pretend like it never happened. You took a deep breath and looked at the stars, but you were interrupted by a hand on your shoulder. For the third time, you nearly had a hard attack from fright. You spun around to see Genma.

 

“Damn it Genma,” You said trying to catch your breath. “If you keep this up I’ll die from a heart attack.”

 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked and stood beside you.

 

“Oh nothing, I just needed a breath of fresh air.” You lied. Genma shot you a look. “Fine, I didn’t have anyone to dance with, so I didn’t just want to stand there and look like an idiot.”

 

“You know, you did come here with me, right?” He replied and turned to you.

 

“Well, I just thought that you had someone here already who you would rather dance with.” You replied looking down at your hands. 

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I'm not the easiest person to get along with, or to fall in love with apparently.” He said still looking at you. “A long time ago I did have someone. Long story short, I was an ass and she left me, never to be seen again.”

 

“Genma,” You said, finally looking at him.

 

“All my friends said that it wasn’t all my fault, that she was a bitch too, that she was just using me.” He looked away and shrugged. “I guess when you have a destructive personality you tend to attract the same kind of people.” He sighed. “It’s alright if you don’t want to dance with me.” Making your decision, you grabbed his hand.

 

“Come on,” You said and smiled when he looked at you. “Let’s go and dance.” You turned and pulled him into the building and through the crowd of dancing couples and ended up next to the Christmas tree. You stood in front of him and said, “Um, I’ve never actually danced with anyone before.” You sheepishly looked at the floor.

 

“Really?” He asked surprised. “I would’ve thought guys would be all over you.” You looked up.

 

“I tend to push people away.” You confessed. “I guess that’s another similarity we have.” He took your arms and placed them on his shoulders and placed his hands on your hips.

 

“Now you just sway.” He said and began to sway back and forth, moving you with him. You bit your lip as you began to move as one. Staring at his chest, you couldn’t bring yourself to look him in the eye. You didn’t know what you were feeling right now. You had only known this man for three weeks, so there was no way that you could be _in love_ with him. You wouldn’t let yourself. Previously spoken words echoed through your mind. _I tend to push people away._ Was that what you were doing right now? Maybe this was what you needed. Using the last of your liquid courage you moved your hands from their place on his shoulders and laced them together behind his neck, making you move closer to him. His breath caught in his throat as you pulled yourself against him, resting your head on his chest. He slowly moved his hands from your hips and wrapped his arms around your waist. You let out a long breath as you realized that this was what you needed. You needed someone. And maybe Genma could be that someone. You could feel his warm breath breeze through your hair as you closed your eyes and savoured this moment. The moments passed by faster than you would’ve liked as the song ended and a more upbeat song began to play. Some people left the dancefloor while others stayed and began to dance to the new song. You didn’t move. Neither did Genma. It seemed like both of you didn’t want the moment to end. Finally, you looked up at him and into his brown eyes. They were sparkling the same way that Kakashi’s eyes were when he talked about (B/F), the same sparkle that was in your eyes as well.

 

“Maybe,” Genma whispered, “we could practice not pushing people away together?” You took in a shaky breath.

 

“I, I think I’d like that, very much.” The upbeat song that was playing was abruptly cut off and replaced by another slow song. The two of you looked towards the DJ stand to see Kakashi there. He smiled at you. Looking back at Genma you reached up and kissed his cheek. “I don’t think you have a destructive personality. You can just be a sarcastic prick sometimes,” You said and his eyes slightly dampened, “But that’s my favourite part about you because I can be a sarcastic prick too.” He let out a quiet laugh. “You know, I would kiss you properly, but I’d rather not poke my eye out.” You hinted, not subtly at all. Quicker than you had ever seen before, the senbon launch out of Genmas mouth and stuck into the wooden floor. “Someone is going to be mad tomorrow.” You giggled, alcohol still in your system. Your hand reached up and rested against Genma’s cheek. Closing the distance between you, you closed your eyes and felt his lips on yours. His hand moved to your cheek and yours to the back of his neck. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before you pulled away, not wanting to draw too much attention. Genma’s thumb brushed your cheek as he said,

 

“I promise not to fuck this up.”

 

“You won't.”

 

___

 

By the end of the night you were sure that your fear of ninjas was cured, well at least the fear of these ones. Everyone was so nice here. And then there was Genma. You could hardly believe what had happened here tonight, scared that this was a dream. That you would wake up and realize that none of this happened. Now, Genma didn’t leave your side for the rest of the night, save for bathroom breaks. Well, he did follow you there but calling him a pervert was enough to make him wait at the drink table for you. As much as you both probably wanted to, you kept your hands to yourself, not wanting to rush anything. Every so often his hand would brush the back of yours. And every time it would make you smile. You had gone back for some more alcohol so by the end of the night you were swaying where you stood.

 

“Looks like you’re not a party animal like (B/F).” Kurenai laughed as you told her everything about you.

 

“No, I just talk a lot.” You chirped happily. A while ago the men had gone off to talk so you had stayed with the women.

 

“So, you and Genma, huh?” Anko asked raising her eyebrows suggestively. You giggled.

 

“What about him?” Was all you replied making the other women laugh.

 

“Well, I'm happy for you.” Kurenai smiled. “He definitely needs someone like you to keep him in line.”

 

“I will definitely do that.” You giggled as the men came walking back over as people started to leave. “Looks like the party is over.” You hiccuped.

 

“Not for you,” Anko said implying something crude, but in your state, you didn’t catch on.

 

“Anko!” Kurenai smacked her arm.  

 

“Hey, (Y/N),” Genma said coming up beside you, “It’s time to go.”

 

“Okay!” You smiled and headed towards the door. “Bye guys!” You shouted to the people behind you, swaying the entire way.

 

“Why did you let her get this drunk?” Genma grumbled at the women. “I'm the one who has to deal with her.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be dealing with her tonight,” Anko smirked at him which earned her another smack from Kurenai.

 

“(Y/N), wait up,” Genma called and ran after you. “Hey, put your arm around me.” Genma said but you refused.

 

“I am completely fine.” You concluded just as you stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. You lurched forward only to be caught by Genma. “Okay, maybe I'm not fine.” You giggled as he hauled you up and rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. After he hoisted you up, you quickly placed a quick kiss on his cheek and giggled again. He just shook his head and laughed.

 

“Come on let’s get you home.”

 

After multiple stumbles and kisses on the cheek, the two of you made it back to your house.

 

“Uh, Genma?” You asked. “What’s the door code?”

 

“Remind me not to let you have alcohol ever again.” You just pecked his cheek in reply followed by another giggle. “Although I do enjoy those.” He laughed. “Don’t worry I know it.” Once inside Genma literally hauled you up the stairs. There were a few flights to go so after the first one he got fed up and picked you up bridal style, which caused a loud squeal to erupt from you.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked him, hanging on for dear life.

 

“If I just let you walk it’ll be morning before you ever get up there.” He spoke plainly. You answered with another kiss on the cheek. By now his cheek was stained red from your lipstick. “Alright, I'm going to put you down now.”

 

“Why?” You asked, tightening your hold around his neck.

 

“Because you need to unlock the door.” Another roll of his eyes.

 

“I can do it from here.” You pulled the keys out of your handbag and slowly unlocked the door. Once you made it inside he brought you to your room and sat down on the bed, still holding you.

 

“Are you going to be alright tonight?” He asked.

 

“Mmm.” Was all you replied. By now the alcohol had made you very tired.

 

“Alright.” He sighed and laid you down, took off your shoes and, pulled the covers over you. He started to leave when you grabbed his hand.

 

“Stay here with me.” You slurred.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea (Y/N).” He said letting go of your hand. “You’re very drunk and I know sober (Y/N) would most likely freak out if she woke up with me beside her.” He leaned over you and placed a kiss of his own on your cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here in the morning to deal with hungover (Y/N).”

 

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” You murmured. “Then sober (Y/N) will never know.” He let out a quiet laugh.

 

“Alright.” He laid on top of the blankets that you were under. He was a gentleman through and through. You turned to face him as he put his arm around you. “Goodnight (Y/N).”

 

“Goodnight.” You mumbled as you fell asleep.


End file.
